Who am I?
by AwesomatoligicalHaliBug
Summary: Teens, Yukio and Rin were just told they were adopted. Now, at fifteen, Rin wants to track their birth Mother down.


**Just something I dabbled with for a bit. Updating soon! :)**

* * *

"Do you think if Father wanted us to meet her, he would have kept her a secret?" Yukio asked. He had dark brown hair and light blue eyes that were covered by black framed glasses. He had three moles on his face-two on his cheek and one on his chin. He couldn't help but scold his twin brother-Rin-for acting on such a reckless-not to mention childish-decision.

The two were just told by their Father-Shiro Fujimoto-that they were adopted. It didn't come as much as a surprise to Yukio. He had assumed so when he realized their last names were Okumura, their Father's, Fujimoto. Though, it was a shock for Rin.

"I gotta meet her, Yukio. She could be anyone, and if I don't meet her now, I'll always wonder, is she my Mom? What about her?" Rin explained.

He had raven hair and dark blue eyes. His expression for the time being was angry, though Ykio knew it was only for the moment.

"Brother, please. Calm your head, and please, don't do anything too reckless for now. We'll ask Father about it in the morning-_after_ you've calmed," Yukio said. Ah, yes, always the clear-headed one.

"Why wait when we could find her today? I want to know who gave birth to me, dammit!" Rin shouted out.

"Rin! Right now, we need to think about Father. It couldn't have been easy for him to admit we aren't his birth sons," Yukio told. Rin continued to scowl at his twin.

"Yukio.." RIn growled. Yukio pointed to their bedroom door.

"Go to your room until I tell you to come out. Play on the computer or something," Yukio sighed. Rin groaned, though, knowing his brother, it was probably best to listen. His twin _was_ a gun specialist, after all. Rin sat at the desk in his bedroom that he shared with Yukio. There was a computer sitting on it, that they also shared.

Rin opened it and signed into MSN. Almost immediately, he got a message from his online friend, as well as a new contact request.

_Garden Girl : Hey Rin, did you want to hang out later? :)_

New contact request. _Boobie Babe ;)_ Rin had to send a message to that.

_Demonic Twin : Shura, why such a ridiculous username? _He rolled his eyes at her response.

_Boobie Babe ;) : I could ask the same for you, 'Demonic Twin'._

_Demonic Twin: Shut up! Where did you find me on here, anyway? _

_Boobie Babe ;) : From Okumura Yukio's contacts. Seriously, scaredy-four eyes is such a stiff. _

_Demonic Twin : Lol_

_Garden Girl : Hey, Rin, you online?_ Demonic Twin added _Garden Girl_ and _Boobie Babe ;)_ to a chat session.

_Boobie Babe ;) : What a fitting name, Shiemi. _

_Garden Girl : T-Thank you, Ms. Shura. My Mother helped me pick it out. _

_Demonic Twin : Speaking of which, Shiemi, I didn't know you had a computer?_

_Staff of Light _has entered the chat session.

_Staff of Light : I gave her a laptop for Christmas._

_Demonic Twin : That has pervert written all over it, Shima. _

_Bon Bon _has entered the chat session.

_Bon Bon : Whoever the hell changed my name on here, I will kill you! _

_Demonic Twin : LOL ;)_

_Boobie Babe ;) : Goog going, Okumura! How'd you do it? _

_Demonic Twin : Kyodo helped me._

_Bon Bon : You're so DEAD Okumura! No more tutoring! _

_Demonic Twin : But, Suguro! You know the only reason I stay alive is our tutoring! D: _

_Bon Bon : No more! _

_Okumura Yukio _has entered the chat session.

_Okumura Yukio : This is how all of you spend a Sunday afternoon? Suguro, don't you and Shima have to attend the afternoon mass? _

_Bon Bon : Don't you and your 'Demonic Twin'?_

_Okumura Yukio : Father had someone else speak at the afternoon mass to tell Rin and I important information. _

_Demonic Twin _has been disconnected.

_Boobie Babe ;) : What happened to the brat? _

_Okumura Yukio : No need for you to be concerned. _

_Okumura Yukio _has left the chat.

Rin stared at his Father, who's finger still lingered on the power button of his computer. Rin glared at his Father. The man-Shiro-stood there, his red eyes facing his son.

"Rin, you and I need to have a talk," Shiro said. Rin's glare did not disappear.

"You're not my Dad, what else is there to say?" Rin asked. Shiro sighed. "I know you must be hurt and confused, but I think it was best for you and Yukio to be raised under my care. That is why I will tell you both about your Mother," Shiro said.

"Hurt and confused my ass! You _think _it was best for us to be raised by you?" Rin retorted. Shiro sighed.

"I _know_ it was best for you to be raised under my care. Your Mother was just a child herself when you two were born," Shiro said.

"Who is she? Tell me more about her!" Rin asked hastily. He stood out of his desk chair and stared intently at his adoptive Father.

"Like I said, we'll all talk about it together. Come to the kitchen, we're having Sukiyaki," Shiro said. Without any complains-mostly because he was hungry-Rin followed Shiro to the table where Yukio already sat with a small smile on his face.

"You happy about this, Yukio?" Rin glared.

"No, I just had a delightful conversation with Shiemi after you were disconnected from MSN," Yukio told.

"Did you tell her?" Rin lashed out.

"Of course not. You do know this doesn't just involve you. I'm your twin, which means we have the same birth parents. Why would I tell anyone?" Yukio grimaced.

"I never know what you're trying to say when you try to get with SHiemi," Rin glared. With that being said, it was Yukio's turn to glare at his twin.

"You know I don't like Shiemi like that!" Yukio shouted harshly at Rin. The despute could have continued on forever if Shiro didn't stop the fighting between the two.

"Enough!" he interrupted. "We are all going to talk about what really matters right now. You had questions about your Mother now?" Shiro asked. The twins were silent for a moment.

"Why did she give us away?" Rin asked quietly. Yukio nor Shiro had ever heard the seen sound so...serious. This was a side of him that neither of them had seen before. As if he cared about what others thought of him.

"She only did what she thought was right. Your Mother, Yuri Egin, was just a girl when she gave birth to you. I'm sure she was overwhelmed with her choice, but she did what was right," Shiro explained.

"Our Mother was Yuri Egin?!" Rin shouted out. Shiro only nodded. He would soon regret giving Rin the name of his birth Mother.

"Do you two have any other questions?" Shiro asked.

"What was our Mother like?" Yukio asked in a thoughtful tone. Shiro expected such a tone from his much quieter diligent son, Yukio.

"I knew her personally since she was a little girl until you two were born. She was a free-spirited girl with ambitions and goals. Such a wonderful girl who wasn't afraid to speak her mind. Your Mother was one of a kind, Yukio," Shiro described. It made Yukio smile in thought just to know what his Mother wa slike. She sounded amazing and being able to give your twins up for adoption coudln't be easy.

After the three finished their talk, they ate in silence. Rin and Yukio retired to their room. Shrio had prepared everything for the next morning, seeing everyone off to bed before retiring himself.

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
